A Paulsen-Specter Christmas
by gsmkatieee
Summary: The first Christmas, their first as a couple, their first as a married couple and their first in their new home. A festive period they had both dreamed of having finally, finally coming true.
1. Chapter 1

The first Christmas. Their first Christmas as a couple sure they'd celebrated many Christmas' over the years but this one was special, their first as a couple, their first as a married couple and their first in their new home; a home they're still trying to settle into, moving to seattle was never going to be easy but they know it was the right move.

November 25th

One month until Christmas Day, one of the most important times in the calendar and he knew this year would have to be extra special and so that's what he began to do, he began planning the best first Christmas ever.

He started with presents, presents being the most important but especially Donna's presents and he knew this had to be perfect seeing as this was their first Christmas and he had never really got to celebrate the festive period the way he always wanted to, yes they had celebrated Christmas' before this and had done for the last fifteen years but this time round it was different for so many reasons.

He knew she usually just treated herself on secretary's day to all types of gifts over the last fifteen years still not knowing when secretary's day was he decided he would eventually find that out and make sure he got her gift the next time that day came around on the annual calendar but for now he wanted to make sure she had the best festive period ever.


	2. Roland Mouret and the Grinch

He started off by gazing through their floor to ceiling walk in wardrobe admiring each dress she wears so stunningly day in day out no matter what city they're in, design labels ranging from Roland Mouret, Cushnie et Ochs, Roksanda, Jason Wu, Dolce Gabbana, Victoria Beckham, Fendi and Dion Lee while doing so he came across the design she had worn on their wedding day Monique Lhuillier a dress she looked to quote his own words "beautiful" in a small smile appearing on his face thinking back to his proposal and that entire day from start to finish, how he carried his grandmothers' sapphire ring that entire morning without her acknowledgment, making a joke about how she shouldn't get any ideas about them doing the whole whole wedding celebration anytime soon only for them to marry not long after, and how they danced the night away from dusk until dawn with nothing but smiles on their faces.

"Harvey" he suddenly hears in that soft tone of hers

"what are you doing" she enquires

"just reminiscing" he replies with a smile as she slowly walks into join him

"how was your day" he says while kissing her softly on her forehead

"great actually, i helped Mike with a case about a fashion company who had just started up and their clothing designs had been duplicated by another company and of course they couldn't afford to lose any more money so they came to the clinic" she responds

"funny you were working on fashion labels today because i was just admiring your wardrobe and realised you wear a lot of Roland Mouret" he replies

"oh yeah, which is your favourite"

"other than the dress you wore for our wedding the one by Victoria Beckham, you know the one you wore on our first date night and also the Roland Mouret maroon design, that you were wearing the day we kicked Maliks' ass finally but in all honesty everything you do and don't wear is beautiful Donna"

"that never gets old" she replies with a soft smile on her face

"as long as your here, i was thinking maybe it's time we start thinking about Christmas"

"Harvey, Christmas is a month away it's too early"

"what are you the Grinch" he replies with a smile

"Harvey you've always hated Christmas"

"i never hated it. i just couldn't celebrate it the way i always wanted too and now i can so i was thinking from December 1st we can buy our Christmas tree and decorate the tree and our house any way you want too and once doing so we could begin watching a different Christmas movie everyday up until the big day itself, what do you say"

lost for words she stumbles on her answer but he's sure he hears "i- can't wait to celebrate, our first, Christmas together Harvey"

"i'm getting pretty good at making you lose your words aren't i" he replies with a wink


End file.
